Cat and Mouse
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: Sentences about GLaDOS and Chell. Written for the LJ challenge. Chapter 2 will have Spoilers for Portal 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Portal sentences written for 1sentence LJ challenge.**

**Warnings**: AU's, run on sentences, death threats, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU's...

* * *

**#01-Air**

"It's funny, really-you need it so much to live and it can be so quickly, _taken away._ "

**#02-Apples**

She'd found a half eaten apple in the last of the "rat man" holes and as she bites into the fruit she doesn't care what it tastes like, it's better than nothing and with GLaDOS setting up more and more turrets...she's going to need the strength.

**#03-Beginning**

"Hello and again-" Chell winces at the AI's voice, as for the fifth time she wakes up and realizes that she's once again back at the beginning.

**#04-Bugs**

Chell used to think there was something wrong with the AI, a virus, a glitch or something of that sort but now as she finds out more about this place, she's starting to wonder if it was actually the people who built GLaDOS that had something wrong with their heads.

**#05-Coffee**

The coffee machines still work at least and Chell uses one to make herself some boiling water, the bubbling sound is at least something else she can concentrate on instead of the AI's never ending stream of insults.

**#06-Dark**

Sometimes she sneaks out of the girls dormitory and spends the night laying under the mainframe of the AI, it's quiet and the humming of the computers helps her sleep, the fact that GLaDOS promises she won't be caught is a bonus as well, and GLaDOS tells the best stories.

**#07-Despair**

Her legs are sore, her stomach is empty, her companion cube is gone and GLaDOS is coming up with even more ways to keep her awake, all in all, Chell is starting to wonder if she died a long time ago and this is Hell, after all, _"Good people, don't end up here."_

**#08-Doors**

Another infuriating puzzle sends Chell banging on the door in frustration and GLaDOS chiming in after that, telling her the exact impossibility of her being able to open the door that way, doesn't help much.

**#09-Drink**

She didn't try to ask GLaDOS for something to drink because she knew the AI would just use the chance to make her more promises, more lies about what would happen if she only just kept going forward with the testing.

**#10-Duty**

Chell looks down at the logo on her jumpsuit as she listens the slogans GLaDOS spits out and has to wonder, just what sort of place was she working for that they thought she owed them this much.

**#11-Earth**

For all she knew GLaDOS could be lying and they might really be on some planet halfway across the universe.

**#12-End**

As she goes unconscious, the last thing Chell see's is the metal case with _her_ name on it; apparently even after her death GLaDOS still has to get the last word in.

**#13-Fall**

The first time it happens, she misjudges the distance of a ledge and goes plummeting to what is sure to be her death; and the AI's laughter at her astonished look is enough for her to shoot the camera a glare as she gets up shakily but unhurt, the springs on her legs apparently _are_ there for something other than decoration: nice of GLaDOS to mention that.

**#14-Fire**

She wakes up in the middle of the night now, hearing the screams of the dying AI, the roar of the fire, and wonders yet again whether or not GLaDOS was telling the truth when she said she could feel pain.

**#15-Flexible **

Chell manages to make her way through the underbelly of the facility, through all the broken rubble by walking very carefully, moving very quickly and taking _none_ of GLaDOS' advice.

**#16-Flying**

She goes soaring through the air and even though she doesn't say anything, she silently agrees with GLaDOS' line of "weeeeeee."

**#17-Food**

There is nothing to eat here and listening to GLaDOS chatter on and on about the cake that is waiting for her is one of the main reasons she pushes on, whatever's ahead of her it has to be better then starving to death.

**#18-Foot**

GLaDOS decides to wait and let the test subject find out what the heel springs are for by herself; it should be highly amusing and she has to remind herself that moving the floor out from under the test subject to quicken this revelation is against test protocol, however fun it would be.

**#19-Grave**

She burns the bodies of the former scientists and continues to do the same with the failed test subjects, after all there is no one here and she is far too busy to think of the dead.

**#20-Green**

Chell isn't really sure what the stuff on the floor is, and GLaDOS doesn't seem to want to tell her, but due to the fact that it is green, she really doesn't think its water.

**#21-Head**

Thinking quickly was the difference between life and death in the Enrichment Center and GLaDOS was pleased that this subject was using her head more than the others did, some of the other test subjects had truly been _too stupid to live; _something, she'd been more than happy to prove.

**#22-Hollow**

Test subjects were so easy to manipulate, and while it-she was rather frustrating to deal with, GLaDOS was actually quite happy the current test subject was behaving in a way that seemed to prove there was more than just fluff and air in her skull; it would almost be a shame to kill this one.

**#23-Honor**

She had been killed, destroyed by that idiotic test subject, and even though she wouldn't freely admit it, at least a part of her knew that she now held a _small_ level of respect towards the woman.

**#24-Hope**

As she started the tests she hoped she'd be able to figure out what was really going on and maybe even get something out of being here but now as she hides from another near miss of turret fire and hears the mocking voice of GLaDOS calling her to come out, she just hopes she'll be able to survive.

**#25-Light**

They were both pulled out of the room as it exploded and as Chell blinked through the storm she saw the light above and wondered if GLaDOS could see it as well or if she was already long gone.

**#26-Lost**

She didn't like to think she'd lost to a human, or in the very least she'd lost only once and now that she was back she fully intended to even the score.

**#27-Metal**

She was made out of metal and plastic and while that meant she could be destroyed, as Chell found out, it also meant she could be rebuilt

**#28-New**

The Enrichment centre is a gleaming white, no matter what room she goes into, and it's the bleached newness of it all that scares Chell even more then the dark and dirty underbelly of the facility does, she is aware GLaDOS find this very amusing.

**#29-Old**

She knows nothing about herself, save for her name and what GLaDOS tells her, but GLaDOS lies about things and the name on her jumpsuit might be fake, so she's left wondering how old she is, if Chell is her real name and what on earth she is here for.

**#30-Peace**

It is quiet again in the facility, the test subject is curled up on the floor, fast asleep and while she does, GLaDOS watches her and wonders how humans can look so peaceful when they are at their most vulnerable.

**#31-Poison**

Chell chokes as the poison fills the room, GLaDOS seems to find this even more amusing then before and continues point out amusing facts about the various functions of Chell's body that are shutting down as the toxin works its way into her body.

**#32-Pretty**

Chell catches her reflection in some of the shiner metals of the facility, but she just tries to ignore it, at the moment trying to survive the homicidal AI's attempts to kill her are a little more important than her looks.

**#33-Rain**

There is no weather of course in the Enrichment Center and the lack of windows means that the only rain GLaDOS has ever seen is in video's and other false media, this is true with everything outside the facility really and since she's nothing if not bitter, she's decided that if she can't see it for herself she's not about to let the test subject to have the chance.

**#34-Regret**

GLaDOS doesn't regret what she's done to the facility, no matter what this current test subject is trying to prove by her will to _survive_, she did it all for Science and in the end that's all that really matters.

**#35-Roses**

Chell spares a moment to look at the dead flowers she comes across on one of the scientist's desks, there's a note of congratulations on them and she wonders if they've really been here since GLaDOS was first activated and if they were, how long ago that was.

**#36-Secret**

The programs are kept a secret, something that Chell learns the hard way as GLaDOS takes over the facility, quickly and without anyone knowing the wiser.

**#37-Snakes**

The room is filled with cables that snake up every which way and Chell has to remind herself that no, GLaDOS is not able to use them to bite her.

**#38-Snow**

Chell knows what weather's like of course, but when GLaDOS brings up the topic of snow she panics after she realizes she's been in here so long she doesn't even remember what going out in the snow feels like.

**#39-Solid**

Chell kicks one of the broken piece of the AI and can't help but think GLaDOS would have approved of the amount of pain she got by doing that stupid, stupid thing, at least now she doesn't have to deal with the mocking to go with it.

**#40-Spring**

Chell dodges another round of bullets and grasping the ledge she almost springs over onto her head, and as the AI comments about her lack of grace and agility, Chell just tries to get her breath back.

**#41-Stable**

GLaDOS is anything but stable and Chell finds even having a _normal _conversation with the AI is nuts as she seems to have a tendency to go off on random topics that make sense only to her, there's also that fascination with cake.

**#42-Strange**

Chell isn't sure what's stranger, waking up to find you're suddenly part of a testing experiment for some sort of gun, or being told all this by the sarcastic AI that apparently runs the place.

**#43-Summer**

The only way to know the season outside is to ask GLaDOS, and given that they're on their fourth summer of the year, Chell has decided not to take her word on it any more.

**#44-Taboo**

There has to be something extremely wrong with becoming friends with the homicidal AI that tried to kill you multiple times, but they're both trapped in there and GLaDOS happens to be a better conversationalist then the turrets.

**#45-Ugly**

"Perhaps no one likes you, because you are so ugly, I wouldn't be surprised you know"

**#46-War**

This is war, and GLaDOS may have the most firepower and forces under her disposal but Chell has nothing to lose.

**#47-Water**

She knows something's really wrong with the place when she wakes up and finds water and GLaDOS is even less happy about that then all the trees everywhere.

**#48-Welcome**

She's welcomed so many different test subjects she is even getting tired of her normal opening spiel, so to this one she adds some Spanish that manages to make its way through before being cut short by static, randomness, she decides may have its purposes after all.

**#49-Winter**

Chell isn't sure how GLaDOS knows it's winter but she comes into a room to find a fire going and a cube with a Santa hat on in front of it and she can't say she's surprised.

**#50-Wood**

The trees are new and ignoring the protests of the AI, Chell picks a branch of one up and examines this strange new texture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: Spoilers for Portal 2 AU's, run on sentences, death threats, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU's...

**#01-Motion**

She didn't really know what she was doing, but she knew she had to _keep _moving, turrets seemed to drop down into every corner she turned and she was starting to get paranoid that the AI was going to send some with _legs _after her soon.

**#02-Cool**

The Enrichment Centre was cool and crisp, at least in the official parts of it, and Chell often felt herself trying to solve the puzzles faster simply so she could _keep moving _and get warm: somehow she suspected the AI knew this.

**#03-Young**

She has a few memories of when she was little, of lab coats here and there and a woman with a warm smile and long brown hair.

**#04-Last**

The last thing she wanted to do was to listen to the AI in anyway shape or form, but she was still trapped here and it appeared for the time being she was going to have to play along.

**#05-Wrong**

"Oh I'm sorry subject, that is the incorrect answer, please enjoy your death."

**#6-Gentle**

The gentle tone in the AI's voice as she calmly informs Chell she is going to kill her just makes it all the creepier.

**#7-One**

She's not sure she's the only one here, but the emptiness of the offices and glances she has seen of various test chambers makes her wonder if she truly is alone here with that computer program.

**#8-Thousand **

She has hundreds, thousands of thoughts going on at any time, but she's had to put a great many of them away so she can concentrate on the test subject running around her facilities and it's another reason she wants the subject to just _die._

**#9-King**

Chell glares at the board, she didn't know why playing chess with a supercomputer had ever sounded like a good idea…. she wishes the AI couldn't laugh.

**#10-Learn**

GLaDOS watches annoyed as the subject uses the portals to knock out another turret, she's learning.

**#11-Blur**

After a while, days go past in a blur of orange, blue and murder while GLaDOS continues to be stuck in limbo, somehow already plotting her revenge on the test subject.

**#12-Wait**

Chell knew that it was foolish, but as she and Wheatley were approaching the door, she couldn't help but worry that_ she's_ in there…waiting for her.

**#13-Change**

The change in the AI is disturbing and Chell's not even thinking about the potato part, it's the way that GLaDOS is talking, thinking….the fact that she's on the end of her portal gun guiding her along, that's different.

**#14-Command**

It's hard to believe that she's now fighting and risking her life to get GLaDOS _back_ in control of the facility.

**#15-Hold**

She could feel the vacuum of space pulling her away from the portal as Wheatley spun off into the void and she felt one moment of utter terror before she was grabbed firmly by GLaDOS's robotic arm.

**#16-Need**

It was an uncomfortable position to be put in, on one hand she knew better than anyone else that GLaDOS should not be trusted; but on the other hand she really had no other choice and it seemed that GLaDOS didn't either.

**#17-Vision**

Her vision swims in a mess of metal and steel and for the first time she feels relief when she recognizes the imposing form of GLaDOS in front of her.

**#18-Attention**

She was almost glad GLaDOS stayed quiet for most of the test chambers, it was hard enough to pay attention to the surrounding with a potato stuck on the end of the portal gun, let alone a talking one.

**#19-Soul**

They'd put Caroline into a computer and Chell had to wonder how much of this woman was left in the seemingly inhuman construct that was GLaDOS.

**#20-Picture**

They both look up at the picture of the man and the woman and the wall and while GLaDOS voices her confusion, Chell feels it as well….why do these people look familiar?

**#21-Fool**

Chell had believed GLaDOS when the AI had told her about why Wheatley was built, but it was only when they arrived back in the Enrichment Center and saw the facility falling apart around them that she realized that GLaDOS hadn't been exaggerating the dangers of having an idiot running the place.

**#22- Mad**

As GLaDOS rants about lemons with the man on the intercom, Chell has decided that everyone and everything connected to Aperture Science is utterly insane.

**#23-Child**

She remembers a small child with a happy grin looking up at her with such trusting eyes, and GLaDOS wonders yet again, whether or not it would have been better to have deleted Caroline and the memories of hers that were slowly starting to come back.

**#24-Now**

She's currently jumping on what looks like blue paint, with a homicidal AI turned potato stuck to the end of her portal gun; Chell doesn't think anything would surprise her right now.

**#25-Shadow**

Walking around behind the scenes of the enrichment center had been bad enough, walking around in the dark with only a flashlight to guide the way, which had the added affect of making random shadows look like something dangerous, was so much worse.

**#26-Goodbye**

She almost collapses at the sight of the four turrets in front of her on the elevator but when they start to sing and the lift continues sailing up, she realizes, somehow, in her own way, GLaDOS is saying goodbye.

**#27- Hide**

She could stay in some of the random holes she'd found around the facility and hide, but she's come so far, she isn't going to back down from confronting the AI now.

**#28-Fortune**

Chell isn't sure what she must have done to deserve this, but for the moment she's stuck playing along with the AI that just spent the last part of her day trying to kill her.

**#29-Safe**

At least when she was running through GLaDOS's tests, the entire place wasn't falling apart around her.

**#30-Ghost**

Chell freezes as GLaDOS replies quietly to the ranting man's final words, she's not sure what to think anymore and decides to leave it to GLaDOS to piece together what's going on, she needed to concentrate on keeping them alive.

**#31-Book**

Chell has to agree with GLaDOS disbelief of the test chamber, classical music and books weren't going to convince them Wheatley was smart, not when the entire facility was raining down around them.

**#32-Eye**

She isn't sure what it is with Aperture and giving all their mechanical creations only one eye, though she supposed GLaDOS had many more then that if you counted the camera s.

**#33-Never**

As Chell lands on her feet and immediately turns to figure out what she did wrong, even though this is the fifth time they've failed, GLaDOS has admit, for once she's glad the test subject is as stubborn as she is.

**#34-Sing**

She still isn't sure why GLaDOS taught the turrets to sing, but the idea that she did it just to scare her when the doors opened isn't out of the realm of possibility.

**#35-Sudden**

One moment she's on her way to freedom and then the next thing she knows she's plummeting down in the earth with a sarcastic potato.

**#36-Stop**

She doesn't know why GLaDOS bothers yelling at her, she's knows better than to stop and listen to the AI by now.

**#37-Time**

Part of Chell wished they could explore the older buildings underground and figure things out more, but they hardly had enough time to get out of there let alone look around for too long.

**#38-Wash**

Chell is pleased to find a pipe that has water in it, actual water and not the acid stuff that GLaDOS claims is harmless.

**#39-Torn**

As she falls from the portal, vision fading, she's torn between relief that she didn't get sucked into space, and utter terror that she is now completely at GLaDOS's mercy.

**#40-History**

At the deleted notice, Chell freezes, she's already been almost killed by a power hungry AI once today and considering her past with GLaDOS, things weren't looking good.

**#41-Power**

After what happened to Wheatley, Chell's starting to believe that it's not GLaDOS that's utterly evil, but the building and the power it has.

**#42- Bother**

It starts to bother Chell that she and GLaDOS seem to be remembering similar people, Chell however stays quiet about it.

**#43-God**

The floor snaps up in front of her as she continues into the test chamber, and as she watches the room reassemble itself, Chell realizes for the first time, just _how _much power GLaDOS has over this building.

**#44-Wall**

The walls move in closer around her, forcing her into the main room with GLaDOS, if she hadn't been trying to find her in the first place, she'd have been annoyed with herself for being caught like that.

**#45-Naked**

It's strange to see GLaDOS so vulnerable, even when she'd been fighting her and throwing parts into a fire, the AI was still large and in control of most things, and now she barely had enough energy to think.

**#46-Drive**

Chell has no idea what they're going to do to stop Wheatley, but that's not going to stop her from figuring out a way back for them, and after all, this time she doesn't have to figure out a plan entirely by herself.

**#47-Harm**

The fact that the small voice in the back of her head, the one telling her not to kill the test subject and the one that's making her feel things about her past actions, it's doing a lot more damage than any morality core could ever hope to.

**#48-Precious**

GLaDOS looks down at the unconscious woman in orange on the floor in front of her, part of her wants to just throw Chell into the incinerator, while the other part is yelling at her to quickly help her; in the end she sends the robots over to stabilise her, arguing that death by this point wouldn't be from her but from that idiotic core, and she isn't about to let the moron get one over her by killing her friend.

**#49-Hunger**

Chell is more than a little disturbed by Wheatley's voice as they continue doing the tests and she's suddenly glad that the last time she was running them, it was GLaDOS giving her instructions, even in her final room the AI hadn't sounded this creepy.

**#50-Believe **

She isn't sure what sounds less believable, that there was a portal on the moon, or that GLaDOS saved her life.


End file.
